


day seven: soulmates

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Series: HartmonFest 2019 [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Co-workers, Hartmon Fest 2019, Introspection, M/M, POV Cisco Ramon, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: When you touch your soulmate, their skin flares with bright colors. Cisco muses on this.





	day seven: soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: implied and mentioned death

Whenever Cisco thinks about soulmates, he thinks about Bette Sans Souci. Plastique. One of the first metahumans Team Flash had encountered who wasn’t hellbent on destruction. The second meta they’d lost. Her explosive purple touch was like a twisted imitation of a soul-touch.

Iris’s soul-touch is purple too, judging by the times Barry has come into S.T.A.R. Labs stained all shades of purple around his mouth. Barry is red, because duh. Of course The Scarlet Speedster’s soul-touch is red. He’s lucky. He found his soulmate as a kid. He’s never had to worry about someone he likes being the wrong one.

Everyone that Cisco has ever liked, all the guys and girls he’s ever touched. Not one of them has managed to make his skin light up. Lisa Snart. Kendra Saunders. That cute guy under the bleachers at the homecoming game his senior year of high school.

His consolation? Barry and Iris are the only ones on the team who have found their soulmates. Caitlin’s excuse is that there’s no power in the universe that can dictate who we love, which is why she married Ronnie. Not her soulmate, but she loved him all the same.

Jay says that soulmates are different on Earth-2, that a soul-touch is a soul-mark and no one has one specific color.

Harry lost his.

Cisco wonders what his color will be. It’s always a color important to you, generally your favorite color. In the world of metahumans, it often manifests at the same color as your powers. So, Cisco will probably be blue. Not as bad as it could be.

Actually, now that he thinks about it, has he ever encountered a meta with orange powers? It’s like the universe knows that orange is the worst color.

He’s been staring off into space thinking his soulmate thoughts for a good ten minutes, because when he rouses himself, it’s 2:34 and Hartley Rathaway is standing there. Staring at him.

“Hi,” Cisco says. “Can I help you?”

“I was supposed to come in for a consult,” Hartley says. “At 2:30. To help with GIA.”

GIA. Growth Inducer and Accelerator, a device that could regrow organs from a single cell. Cisco and Caitlin’s pet project. There’s a usage malfunction, though, so they called Hartley in to help.

“Oh, right!” Cisco stands and gestures out the entrance to the Cortex. “It’s in my workshop.” Hartley nods and strikes up a quick pace. Cisco runs to catch up with him. Hartley is wearing his signature black gloves, equipped with touchscreen fingers.

“Have you found your soulmate yet?” he asks, even though he already knows the answer.

Hartley’s pace slows a bit. “Do you really want to know?” Cisco nods. “No. I’m not really optimistic, and I don’t particularly care.” Hartley stops walking. “Why?”

Cisco shrugs. “I’m naturally curious,” he says, not entirely mendaciously. “When’s the last time someone even touched you?”

Hartley is walking again. “Does it matter?”

“Not really.” Cisco catches up again. “Just…” On a whim, he reaches out and very gently touches the bare bit of skin between Hartley’s gloves and shirt, and watches that bit of skin turn sky blue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite soulmate AU.
> 
> Comments are a writer's best friend!


End file.
